Ardor Oculto
by Mushi
Summary: Omi está estranho, deixando Ken desconfiado.Para animar o chibi, ele propõe um encontro, tradicional....com segundas intenções


Invisível  
  
O Alvorecer se punha, ensolarado, extraordinário, magnífico...perfeito para se aproveitar a vida jovialmente e alegremente, e estar ao lado de quem se gosta, e banhar-se no calor e no fulgor do sol que, brilhava magnificamente, iluminando as ruas, e alegrando a passagem de quatro incríveis e amáveis rapazes misteriosos.  
  
Tão fascinantes e encantadores quanto enigmáticos...  
  
Ninguém desconfiava que a sombra da morte e da dor pairava sob a célebre imagem da floricultura...Mas nenhum de seus clientes tinha conhecimento do que se estendia dentro da turbulenta e sofrida mente dos quatro rapazes, coberta de lembranças e acontecimentos dolorosos e fúnebres.  
  
A virilidade excepcional de Ken adentrou no cômodo, estava excepcionalmente belo e bem-disposto.Com os movimentos lentos, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos, escuros e sedosos, frente ao espelho...  
  
Espiou sorrateiramente no próximo quarto, e notou que Aya ainda dormia, como uma criança tão imaculada quanto arrogante....Num ar sombrio, que o tornava cada vez mais sedutor.  
  
Yoji, estava na cama ao lado, os cabelos roçando o rosto macio e de feições suaves e ardorosas, ocupando quase todo o espaço disponível esparramado entre os lençóis, que adentravam e trilhavam seu corpo perfeito e admirável, como uma beldade aloucada porém adormecida e comportada como um anjo decaído.  
  
Vagamente a figura do jovem e gentil Omi, cujos olhos perfuravam a tela do computador inseparável, numa devoção incrível.  
  
  
  
Era tão belo e seus membros inocentes e sedutores aos olhos de Ken, encostado sob a mesa, encostou um lápis negro nos lábios molhados e brandos, parou de escrever, pensando profundamente, sem notar a presença do amigo que perdia o fôlego ao admira-lo, com sua inocente brincadeira de esfregar o lápis sob os lábios que ele tanto almejava tocar e prender contra os seus....Como desejava horrivelmente colar aqueles lábios rosa-vivos com os seus!  
  
Percorrer os dedos pela pele delicada, que mesmo depois de sofrer e chorar terrivelmente, continuavam morbidamente sedutor e esplêndido.Provavelmente diante dessa confissão idiota, Yoji riria com desdém vergonhoso.Manteria em segredo seus profundos sentimentos, durante o tempo que fosse preciso.....mesmo que para isso, tivesse que resistir aos encantos e ao aroma doce do jovem, que inundava todo o lugar, como um afago meigo e afetuoso...Escondido e tomado por tais pensamentos, o coração de Ken batia com tanta violência que quase o arrasou.  
  
Como poderia chegar á esse ponto??Como era capaz de lhe provocar algo tão avassalador, se ao menos o olhava, o encarava, ou lhe trocava palavras??  
  
Sentia-se um tremendo babaca.  
  
Nessa altura, estava beirando á loucura, e tentou desesperadamente, controlar seus mais íntimos e intensos instintos de toma-lo nos braços docemente, bem acima daquela mesa de café...Até o que a sombra de decência o permitia.Com os cabelos loiros e macios em desalinho, o jovem mordeu a ponta do lápis, uma visão terna que enlouquecia Ken por dentro...ele enxugou o suor, que corria nervosamente pelo seu rosto, tentando conter-se e dissipar as suas fantasias ardentes, desprezível e pecaminosas...Onde possuía louca e insaciavelmente o jovem e adorável Omi.  
  
Ajeitou as calças do pijama.  
  
-Bom Dia, Omi!!-cumprimentou Ken esfregando os olhos, ao se sentar ao lado do rapaz, que usava o laptop, e de início não notou na luminosa presença do jogador.Ele não desgrudava os olhos azuis intensos da tela.Um caos penetrante crescia em seu íntimo.-Omi??  
  
O jovem desviou os grandes e luminosos olhos para ele.E sorriu.Com a delicadeza de toda sua natureza, respirava profunda e calmamente.  
  
-Olá, Ken!-disse, mostrando um sorriso cheio de carinho.-Não o vi, perdão; Dormiu bem?  
  
-S-sim...Muito bem!-gaguejou, o peito explodindo em felicidade e vigor.-Já está estudando?Não vai fazer algo hoje?-procurou se acalmar.  
  
Pode ver a treva e uma ponta de apatia percorrer a expressão do rapaz.  
  
-Não....não vou fazer nada..-disse, tristemente.-Mas, você quer um chá??  
  
-Ah...tudo bem, aceito!!  
  
Correu até a cozinha, ligeiramente chateado e abatido, mas procurava disfarçar do melhor jeito possível.Porém, uma hora ou outra alguém desconfiaria.Não queria incomodá-los com suas baboseiras juvenis...e isso se tratava principalmente de Ken, que se visivelmente se preocupava com ele.Não queria mais ser uma criança adorável e desprotegida..isso era definitivo, e todos os amigos não pareciam muito cientes da mudança de Omi.  
  
Colocou a água na chaleira.  
  
"Vão reclamar novamente"-pensou.-"Criança malcriada...não nos encha com suas besteiras inúteis...isso não têm a mínima importância"-imaginou a voz amarrada e perigosa de Aya pronunciando as palavras do modo frio e indiferente."Porque não vai brincar com o seu computador??"-ao imaginar a voz desdenhosa de Yoji lhe falando, ficou tão tenso e indignado que quase derramou a água fervente nas mãos trêmulas.  
  
-Droga...-sibilou.-Droga de vida negativa!!  
  
Pode-se ouvir Yoji descendo as escadas ruidosamente, em estado hiperativo, mascando chiclete, cantarolando e berrando aos cantos da casa.  
  
-BOM-DIA!-disse, sorrindo escarlate para Ken, que quase desabou da cadeira, distraído, e pego de surpresa pela face sorridente de Yoji.-Como vai?  
  
-Ufa....-suspirou.-Olá, Yoji.....tente ser menos barulhento ao acordar...  
  
-Que formalidade, onde estão todos os outros?-perguntou, fazendo um barulho irritante, mascando o chiclete.  
  
-Omi está fazendo chá...Aya está dormindo.-disse, desanimado, puxando o jornal dos seus braços.-Por que não se senta e tenta sossegar?  
  
-Vocês são muito obstinados em deter a alegria!!-disse, sorrindo alegremente.Abriu as cortinas num movimento rápido, fazendo Ken cobrir os olhos, que ardiam com o choque da luz no rosto.-Olha, que lindo dia!!!Devia sair, comemorar a vida, aproveitar enquanto podemos desfrutar desse sol tão brilhante!-deu uma piscadela.  
  
A sombra da Omi apareceu, mortificado, carregando duas xícaras borbulhando de quente.Estava tão sério e impassível quanto o próprio Aya.  
  
Os dois olharam por um longo tempo para o garoto, que não mexeu um músculo...estava extremamente estranho.Não costumava se comportar assim, e essa súbita tristeza e apatia não eram típicas de Omi.Mesmo que fossem assassinos....acabassem com as vidas, que tivessem as habilidades suficientes para destruir lares, sonhos, e tudo o que imaginassem, procuravam se comportar a agir como pessoas normais...que sentem, que sonham, que vivem a realidade, contudo sem esquecer das obrigações.  
  
Mas ainda assim....o comportamento tão subitamente nebuloso de Omi era novidade.E nenhum deles desconfiava do que poderia ser...mas ele parecia muito deprimido...Talvez fossem razões bobas, coisas de adolescentes que necessitam de atenção e um ombro acolhedor e palavras reconfortantes.  
  
-Yoji, vá acordar o Aya, por favor!-cortou Ken, notando isso nos olhos do jovem, resolveu agir de alguma forma.-Tenho que conversar com Omi...  
  
Vê-lo debilitado dessa forma, o consumia por dentro, tamanha agonia que sentia.Não queria que uma coisa qualquer mutilasse a linda imagem que tinha de Omi.  
  
O rapaz fez uma bola com o chiclete, mostrou um sorriso simpático, e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Ken, e subiu as escadas, fazendo uma barulheira colossal.  
  
-Omi....O que está acontecendo?Está muito esquisito...Pode me dizer?-começou, tentando ser gentil e compreensivo.  
  
-N....Não é nada Ken, obrigado...-disse, com as palavras se desfazendo.-Não precisa se preocupar...  
  
-Mentira!-exclamou, fazendo os olhos de Omi marejados.-Sei que algo acontece....e só quero te ajudar!  
  
Para sua surpresa...o anjo de suave beleza atirou-se em seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço, num contorno celeste e perfeito...desatou a chorar, feito um bebê desgarrado...mas sofria profundamente...podia sentir isso....além de toda a felicidade e exaltação que percorria seu corpo, correndo por todas as veias, fazendo o sangue percorrer rapidamente todos os cantos do corpo, coberto pelo de Omi, que chorava compulsivamente, e soluçava...Mesmo depois de ter sofrido e derramado tantas lágrimas sofridas...continuava encantador de tão lindo e fascinante.Como se uma auréola luminosa o envolvesse.  
  
  
  
Apertava Ken com força contra seu corpo jovem e aquecido, e soluçava, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, mas tão lindas e doces, por que eram saídas de seus lábios...e as lágrimas já molhavam seu ombro...mas não se importava com isso.Poderia sair em disparada, e berrar mil vezes, para aliviar a golfada de intensa alegria que visitava seu corpo.  
  
Quando finalmente o soltou, embebeu o seu olhar no de Ken, e procurou o pensamento no fundo de sua alma....para alívio do rapaz, ele exibiu o mais celestial e resplandecente sorriso que já vira.Por um momento, sentiu a vida se esvair...  
  
Os lábios que pareciam embebidos em lavas de mel procuraram a bochecha de Ken, e estalaram num beijo agradável ali.  
  
Os dois sorriram, instantaneamente, mostrando o brilho magnífico que cobria os olhos, que se cruzaram, num olhar coberto de paixão...porém oculta.  
  
-Oh...Obrigado, Ken!-disse, com as mãos do rapaz deslizando pelo seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas, que não cessavam.-Você é o único que têm paciência comigo....estava meio mal...  
  
-Pode me dizer...-disse, ternamente.  
  
-Ultimamente, tenho andado meio só.-explicou, com calma, e Ken ouvia com atenção religiosa.-Ninguém me dá muita atenção e me sinto sozinho...tenho saudade de sair, com alguém que goste, me divertir, passar um tempo para curtir o que a vida me reserva....e não tenho mais conseguido fazer isso...-desabafou.  
  
-Hum....sei....-disse, parecendo feliz.-Você sente falta de ter um encontro normal?Não é isso?-supôs, coçando a cabeça, de um jeito brincalhão.  
  
Omi deu uma risada adorável e ergueu os olhos límpidos e chamejantes para ele.  
  
-É...acho que sim...-disse, mostrando o lindo sorriso.-Mas ninguém vai querer sair comigo.Minha companhia é terrível!  
  
-Mas que mentira!!-exclamou Ken, indignado.Omi suspirou, e deu outro belo sorriso, que só é concedido a poucos afortunados.-Tenho certeza que é muito divertido sair com você!-disse, acariciando os sedosos cabelos do garoto de leve, num jeito reconfortante.  
  
Subitamente, Omi o encarou de uma forma tão suspeita, que quase chegava a ser misteriosa.Indagou a si próprio de onde o jovem tinha tirado um ar tão inexplicável...Parecia melhor, sem dúvida a ajuda do amigo foi imensa.Mas o brilho que predominava naqueles olhos cujos, tão misteriosos, pareciam esconder algo muito importante.  
  
Entretanto, tinha um pressentimento irritante que o dizia que iria consumir-se de tanta curiosidade.  
  
Era necessário que agisse, e que não deixasse seus instintos picantes e divinos queimassem-se num mar de dúvidas.   
  
-Eu não sei o que faço....tenho tentado me divertir..-desabafou.-Mas não é a mesma coisa que estar numa companhia agradável, e essas coisas.Acho que vou continuar abatido assim, até que alguma criatura terrena tenha piedade de minha solidão...-disse, febrilmente.  
  
Ken soltou uma gargalhada alta.   
  
-E será que....essa criatura poderia ser...eu?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
AÊ, primeiro cap. por favor, naum esqueçam dos comments!!E THANKS A LOT POR LER!!!  
  
BYE  
  
Problemáticos  
  
Quando voltou a erguer os olhinhos brilhantes, quase perfurando a sua alma com aquele olhar terrivelmente adorável, não pôde resistir, e teve de admira-lo, porém, escondido, em seus pensamentos, que latejavam barulhentos em sua cabeça, berrando loucamente: "Vamos, Ken!Beije-o!!Simplesmente o faça!!".  
  
Omi mexeu os dedos como se os contornasse pelo ar, numa atitude pensativa.Mas o encarou, com um sorriso amável.  
  
-Mas, Ken-kun....Você é meu amigo!-disse.O efeito dessas palavras fez o estômago do rapaz dar sucessivas cambalhotas.-Será que seria a mesma coisa, ter um encontro com um...amigo??-indagou, pondo um dos dedos na boca, fazendo o outro delirar escondidamente.  
  
-Claro que sim!!Será um encontro verdadeiro!-disse, mostrando uma segurança invejável.Omi sorriu, com a pose empolgada dele.-Temos que começar a partir de agora!Estou saindo...  
  
Ele correu até o seu quarto como um trovão, e trouxe uma pequena bolsa...colocou o boné, e abriu o portão, rapidamente.  
  
Omi não entendeu muita coisa do que aquele desvairado dizia, mas resolveu colaborar, afinal, estava sendo divertido colaborar com esse desatino.  
  
-Onde você vai???  
  
-Não interessa.Vá se arrumar, ás oito em venho buscar você!!-disse, cordialmente, assemelhando, de fato, á um encontro real, entre duas pessoas que não são tão próximas quanto eles.  
  
Fechou o portão.  
  
Omi deu uma risada entusiasmada, e resolveu guardar esse seu "compromisso" com Ken, só para si.Não queria virar motivo de pilhéria para Yoji.  
  
Colocou uma roupa mais apresentável e elegante, e olhou-se no espelho...Nunca usava vestes alinhadas e chiques, mas, aquela ocasião exigia algo especial.  
  
-Muito bem...vou usar essa!-disse, separando as peças com cuidado.  
  
Subitamente, a porta deu um solavanco violento, e se chocou com a parede, que ficou completamente esfolada.  
  
Era Yoji, arrumado com as vestes da floricultura.Por baixo dos óculos negros, jazia um olhar reprovador.  
  
-Dá pra andar logo, ou a Rapunzel ainda vai pentear as madeixas???-ironizou, ajeitando a maçaneta capenga.  
  
-Ah, Gomen, Yoji-kun!!-disse, ligeiramente envergonhado.-Estava ocupado!  
  
-Hum, sei(...)....-disse, com um sorriso malvado nascendo no canto dos lábios.Atrás dele, era possível ver Aya carregando vasos de um lado pro outro, freneticamente.-Cadê o Ken??  
  
Omi pensou em contar, mas notou que viraria motivo de piada pelo resto do dia.  
  
-Bom, ele saiu, e acho que vai passar o dia fora.-disse, pegando o avental e colocando um dos bonés.Aya bufou longamente, e Yoji absorveu um ar pensativo, quase que apoiando todo o seu peso na maçaneta deformada.  
  
-Esse ocioso vadio não toma jeito.-suspirou.  
  
-Não fala assim dele!-repreendeu, arrancando um olhar desconfiado de Yoji, e outro curioso de Aya, que entrou na discussão.  
  
-Por que a preocupação??-perguntou o ruivo, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Yoji, que deu uma risadinha sarcástica, que o irritou profundamente.-Todos sabemos que ele é um vadio...  
  
Omi apertou os punhos, com uma repentina raiva.  
  
Apesar de saber que estavam certos, não tinham o direito de falar assim dele, ainda mais, porque fora o único que o escutara e o ajudara num momento ruim.E além do mais, não admitia que falassem dessa forma pejorativa e cínica de quem gostava.Intolerável.  
  
-Aya-san, por favor, não fale mal das pessoas que não estão presentes!-abaixou os olhos, tentando evitar contato visual com o ruivo arrogante.-Isso é completamente traiçoeiro!-apesar de ser meigo e doce, sua paciência estava se esvaindo, e não aceitaria que continuassem com essas mentiras, defenderia Ken, contra seus amigos.Não sabia por quê, mas, tinha uma desvairada e incontrolável sensação que não fazia a coisa errada, e que por mais que não fosse recompensado por seus sentimentos puros e joviais, prosseguiria.Uma brusca e violenta dor no peito o abateu, e sentiu-se fraco e debilitado.Que diabos sentia??Só porque sairia com Ken, ficaria tento piri-paques sucessivos??.....definitivamente, era muita idiotice de sua parte....  
  
-Nossa, Omi-chan, que diria!-berrou Yoji, dando tapinhas terrivelmente inoportunos nas costas do rapaz.-Vamos lá.Sabemos que tem algo na jogada.Pode nos contar!!-sorriu abertamente.Um sorriso lindo e abrasador, que ambos já conheciam.Aquele sorriso que os forçava a contar algo, por mais que resistissem.Mas Omi já estava ciente do que queriam, resolveu desvencilhar-se de suas investidas.  
  
-N-Na...Não é nada, Yoji-kun!!-gaguejou.Yoji deu uma risada alta.Não pôde evitar, as bochechar ardiam, inevitavelmente.-Parem com isso, vocês dois!!  
  
Yoji o agarrou pelos ombros, fitando-o com os olhinhos cintilantes abaixo dos óculos.Aya também o encarou, contudo, de uma forma mais indiferente e fria, porém, não totalmente.Pode notar que os dois tinham muito carinho sincero por ele, e não queria que se machucasse, ou uma decepção.  
  
-Meus parabéns, jovem!!-o abraçou, quase o derrubando na cama.Omi não resistiu mais.Teve que rir daquela cena patética.Parecia que Yoji era sua mãe, e ele tivesse alcançado sua menarca.  
  
Gargalhou com gosto, esquecendo-se de que não podia contar nada á eles.Mas era impossível não cair na gargalhada ao ser quase nocauteado em cima de uma cama por um louco de óculos e avental que tentava -aparentemente com sucesso- adivinhar seus pensamentos mais íntimos.  
  
-Pare com isso, Yoji!-recriminou, tirando uma mecha de seus cabelos macios que teimava em cair em seu rosto fino.-Vai derrubar o garoto!  
  
-Desaluga, Aya!!-censurou, enquanto espalhava os cabelos de Omi em seu rosto, deixando-o completamente despenteado e rubro de tanto rir.-Não vê que o menino passa por momento mágico!?  
  
Omi ficou ruborizado até dizer chega.Os comentários de Yoji o faziam muito envergonhado.Ainda mais quando se tratava de Ken, e etc.  
  
Terminaram os três jogados na cama do jovem, conversando ao longo da manhã, sem sequer preocuparem-se com suas atividades.O jovem criou uma imagem unida e forte de sues amigos fiéis, como uma grande e espaçosa família turca ou muçulmana, enfaixados com panos esquisitos.Era o conceito mais divertido e fácil que podia imaginar.  
  
Aya não parecia muito disposto a compactuar e dividir sua obscura opinião naquela conversa sentimentalista, assunto o qual, fazia questão de esconder seu conceito.A atração devastadora que sentia por Yoji, era evidente para o rapaz.Isso era suficiente.O amava, e sabia que esse amor ardente e caústico, intensamente abrasador era reconhecido e correspondido pelo ávido rapaz, que conversava entusiasmado com Omi, que ria e corava a cada pergunta indiscreta que teimava em fazer.Mas não deixava de participar, mesmo se estivesse compartilhando sua solidariedade e apoio ao jovem por meio de olhares incompreendidos, e sua linguagem sedutoramente silenciosa.  
  
-Por favor, Omi!!Conte, quem é que está gostando!!-insistia Yoji, deixando o garoto escarlate.  
  
-Pára, Yoji-kun!!-berrou, manhoso, as bochechas queimando.  
  
-Não amola, Yoji....-murmurou, o ruivo, no tom ameaçador de sempre.  
  
-É uma conversa entre amigos, oras!Se Omi está apaixonado, fico feliz eu esteja desfrutando desse magnífico sentimento...-Aya estremeceu.Ele penteou as mechas de cabelos sedosos pra trás, deixando o ruivo desconcertado.-E quem quer que tenha a sorte de ser amado pelo Omi-chan, é uma pessoa muito felicitada!!-complementou.  
  
Omi já sentia as manchas avermelhadas o incomodarem novamente, mas não pôde deixar de se empolgar com as gentis palavras de Yoji, e Aya, embora estivesse calado, prestava atenção, e silenciosamente, sentia-se da mesma forma.  
  
-Acho que não podemos contar vantagem da folga de Ken, estamos jogando tempo fora á horas!-disse o amável loirinho, olhando para o relógio, enquanto Yoji fazia pose, num ar muito cheio de si.  
  
Aya se levantou da cama, e elevou os olhos profundos e insolentes á Yoji, que sorriu com uma malícia e avidez, totalmente pretensiosa e cheio de volúpia.  
  
Omi, que serenamente saia do quarto, não notou a troca de gestos e olhares sôfregos e febris entre os amigos.  
  
  
  
[No Quarto]  
  
-Por que tanto me olha assim, Aya!???-perguntou, esperando a oportunidade perfeita para provocar o ruivo.-Parece até que quer algo a mais que esperava....-ronronou, como um gatinho manhoso e altamente sedutor.  
  
Aya o fitou com aqueles olhos distantes e fatais.  
  
-Deixa de ser idiota...-disse, secamente, como se nada acontecesse.Yoji sentiu as têmporas latejarem de raiva, de ódio daquele cinismo patético.-Você não tem a capacidade de enxergar o que se passa na minha alma, baka!-rosnou, ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizado pela hediondez daquela beleza provocadora.  
  
-Claaaaro que sim, caríssimo!-disse, num tom debochado, o irônico costumeiro.-Isso é porque você NÃO tem uma!  
  
Por mais que discutissem ferozmente, e tentassem negar ou resistir, os dois se amavam loca e perdidamente.Embora remassem desesperadamente contra a maré, a paixão já tinha os possuído e impregnado-se em seus corpos.  
  
Aya desejava ardentemente tocar aqueles lábios, titilantes de sarcasmo, que fervilhavam naquela boca macia e tão almejada.Yoji ansiava descobrir toda a pureza daquele anjo sombrio e melancólico, que mais parecia um demônio incontrolável de malícia.  
  
Mas, controlavam e esganavam as reservadas cobiças, que teimavam em escapar-lhes entre os dedos, toda vez que se esbarravam ou simplesmente pensavam no outro.Era um ciclo interminável, enquanto sofressem escondidos, nada se resolveria normalmente, ficariam discutindo eternamente sobre suas fictícias diferenças.  
  
-Yoji, escuta...-começou o ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro dizia: "Aya, escuta...", ambos em uníssono.  
  
Os olhares aflitos se encontraram, instantaneamente.Por um momento Aya sentiu-se aliviado, de alguma forma, ele não era o único a se sentir daquela forma misteriosa.Pela expressão de Yoji, um susto atípico seguido de um sorriso sereno, ele podia sentir.....sentir-se tão bem, como nunca se sentira em sua vida miserável.  
  
Yoji, que estava sentado na cama, virado de costas manhosamente para o ruivo, sentiu o suave toque da pele macia dele tocar delicadamente seu ombro....Um arrepio dengoso percorreu sua espinha.  
  
Seus lábios corados e molhados roçaram ternamente seu pescoço.Os olhos se arregalaram e um pensamento frustrado e de uma selvagem alegria invadiu sua mente:  
  
"Será que ele me ama?"  
  
Deixou que ele continuasse com aquela atração incrível de carícias deliciosas.Não poderia faze-lo parar....Era impossível.Todos os seus sentidos ordenavam que prosseguisse.  
  
-Você me ama??-perguntou o ruivo, lambiscando sua orelha ternamente, como se estivesse se aproximando de uma relíquia intocável, inestimável.  
  
Ele não sabia se estava no meio das chamas do inferno ou se jazia angelicalmente numa nuvem....as sensações tão conturbadas, e maravilhosas fechavam seus lábios para um silêncio eterno e um deleite inesquecível, incessante.  
  
O rapaz virou bruscamente em direção á Aya, que ficou levemente alarmado.Porém, sorriu lindamente, fazendo Yoji se deliciar com essa visão excepcional.  
  
-Claro que sim, Aya-chan...Você não me nota, mas eu passo meu tempo pensando em você.-confessou, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no ombro viril dele.-Pode parecer babaquice, mas eu não tiro essa idéia da cabeça.Por mais que faça força pra que isso aconteça, é impossível!!-disse, entrelaçando-se nele, num abraço urgente e desesperado.  
  
Aya o apertou contra o peito, abrigando-o seguro num lugar onde não desejava mais sair.  
  
-Não tire isso da sua mente, por favor...-pediu.-Embora eu também tente esconder, com receio da sua reação, agora, não preciso mais me preocupar.Se você realmente nutre esse sentimento por mim, da mesma forma que eu por você, não existem mais obstáculos pra que possamos ficar juntos....-sussurrou, causando um arrepio delicioso.  
  
-Sempre quis ouvir isso, Aya...-disse, os olhos transbordando em emoção.  
  
Yoji, assustado, sentiu os olhos marejados.E pressionou o corpo de Aya contra o dele com mais força.  
  
Os lábios rubros, e úmidos, clamavam desperadamente pelo outro.Quando se entrelaçaram num beijo incessante, sem repouso, as respirações se confundiam, num momento instantâneo de prazer e sensações indescritivelmente excepcionais, sentiram que o desejo e a repercussão do prazer eram duradouros.Queria permanecer assim pelo resto dos dias, mesmo que fosse secretamente, nos braços do outro, onde estariam seguros pra sempre.Tremiam e se protegiam, num êxtase louco e amoroso.  
  
-Ai shiteru...  
  
Numa febre entre os sentidos, Aya o encarou com os incríveis e cintilantes olhos, e Yoji o fitou, risonho com um orgulho satânico, na hediondez de sua beleza enlouquecedora.  
  
Como o seu olhar ávido e inebriante, rasgou e despiu todas as vestes que cobriam aquele corpo sublime de uma beleza sincera e altamente desejável, a qual tanto desejava possuir interminavelmente.Aquela fisionomia debochada e provocadora lhe dava uma originalidade picante, que o excitava profundamente...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
HELLO PEOPLE!!!  
  
Gentem, eu preciso de comentários!!!Eu sou uma pessoa muito melancólica e me desestimulo fácil, please, não esqeuçam de opinar sobre esse fic, PLIZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
PS: obrigada pelo comentário, paty, fofa!!!  
  
BJOKAS  
  
Surpreendendo-se  
  
Yoji se confundiu entre as faíscas que brotavam dos olhos mal-intencionados que o acariciavam...Era tão maravilhoso...puniu-se milhões de vezes por não ter descoberto as maravilhas que Aya poderia lhe reservar.E agora, que as havia encontrado, queria se afogar pra sempre entre seus dedos, sua língua e seu olhar infernal de tão lindo...  
  
  
  
-Acho que simplesmente enlouqueci...-disse Yoji, com uma risada maliciosa, enquanto Aya se desfazia das finas peças que o cobriam, e percorria com as mãos o corpo sensual e quente do loiro.  
  
  
  
-Concordo plenamente...-retrucou o ruivo, exibindo seu sorriso provocante e melancólico.A morbidez de sua beleza era um fator que instigava Yoji á estar mais atraído á ele, cada vez que as pupilas cravavam-se nas dele.Era amor á primeira, segunda, á todas as vistas, sempre.  
  
  
  
O beijou de uma forma tão intensa e possessiva, como se sua boca fosse uma caverna de riquezas inestimáveis, o que atiçou de uma forma picante o fogo crescente de Yoji.Percorreu sua pele clara emacia vorazmente, com os lábios ressequidos roçando suavemente seu corpo, que tanto idolatrava.Explorava avidamente as delícias que aquele antro de prazer desvairado escondia...e procurava se demorar, e aplicar-lhe lambidas atrevidas, mordiscar seus lábios e provocar-lhe sensações ferozes, com suas carícias avulsas e seu olhar possuidor, que se confundia, com o belo e o bestial.Aya gemia baixo, enlouquecendo de prazer, e Yoji se empenhava em atiçá-lo, até que rasgasse todos os limites a insanidade, o lugar onde planejava leva-lo.  
  
  
  
Quando arrancou as vestes negras que cobriam seu membro rígido e pulsante, como um ardência indócil e irrequieto clamando por ser apagado, ternamente.  
  
  
  
O som delicioso e sibilante dos lábios rubros se aproximando deliciou Aya, que se deleitava com as provocações maravilhosas de Yoji.As faces do rapaz ferino se encovavam enquanto sugava o centro da excitação do ruivo, que gemia seu nome, como uma visão angelical e sinistra...com leves e perigosas lambidas, Yoji ria com triunfo, e como um belo demoniozinho, concentrava-se em apressar-se mais e sensualmente apaziguava seus movimentos ardentes, deixando o outro maravilhado com a concupiscência de seu olhar, e estava dando um espetáculo particular ao ruivo, que estava afogado numa sensação delirante, provocante, que oscilava á beira de uma ordem e de um esplendor sobrenaturais.  
  
Exalava sensualidade pelos poros.  
  
Conhecendo a magia e o poderio de sua boca, ele aumentou a intensidade de seus lânguidos movimentos, fazendo Aya gemer alto e berrar seu nome, o que achava que o deixava com um ar mais sensuall e inofensivo e vulnerável aos seus encantos.O ruivo, tomado por uma expressão enlouquecida e insana de prazer, gozou alucinadamente, e Yoji, com um sorriso maroto engoliu todo o sêmen que podia, num apetite insaciável e mal-intencionado, Aya ficou perplexo ao ver aquele sorriso de ternura e voluptuosidade se misturarem nos lábios rubros dele .Ficou deliciado com o perfume almiscarado que o loiro deixara em sua pele, que emanava excitação e cansaço  
  
-Você me deixa louco, sabia??-ponderou Yoji, penteando as mechas de cabelos vermelhos e sedosos, desgrenhadas que teimavam em cair na testa do amante, deixando sua beleza mórbida e atraente aumentar acaloradamente.  
  
-Você também exerce um efeito e tanto sobre mim...-murmurou, tocou a boca quente e entreaberta, envolvendo-o num palpitante e requintado beijo, com a língua faminta e extraordinariamente hábil percorrendo a boca doce e úmida de Yoji, pôde sentir o próprio valioso, terno e indiferente sabor.  
  
  
  
[ Não tão longe dali...][/b  
  
  
  
Omi penteava as mechas loiras perfumadas, cuidadosamente, enquanto sorria pensando no que Ken tinha a lhe reservar para essa noite especial.Estava entusiasmado com as possibilidades, e procurava evitar os voluptuosos e românticos pensamentos, que o perturbavam, insistentemente.Não queria ter muitas ganas dos acontecimentos, antes que sofresse uma outra decepção.  
  
Mas não deixava de se alegrar e produzir-se de maneira excepcional para essa noite.Trocou as bermudas e os tênis coloridos, que costumeiramente usava, por uma calça negra que contrastava com o cintilar faiscante de seus olhos azuis, límpidos e fulgurantes.A blusa, de um tecido suave e delicado lhe caía perfeitamente, poderia até confessar que estava mais atraente e encantador, porém não era disso.  
  
  
  
Espirrou uma fragrância levemente adocicada em si, podendo sentir o aroma agradável que exalava.Atirou-se na cama, com um sorriso espontâneo e sensacional, e cruzou as pernas descuidadosamente, os claros olhos a perpassar por suas memórias, e pelas doces e gentis palavras de Ken.Os nervos ainda vibravam ao constatar novamente que sairia com ele, que teria um encontro com Ken.Isso tudo era tão excêntrico, muito incomum para a sua realidade.Mas finalmente aproximaria-se daquele sensacional vislumbre.-constatou isso ao perpassar as mãos delicadas pelos cabelos cuidadosamente tratados e brilhantes.  
  
-Que legal....espero que ele não se atrase!-constatou, rindo-se, lembrando que Ken não era o príncipe encantado mais pontual.  
  
  
  
Subitamente, a campainha raiou como um trovão na sua tranqüilidade, e em seu descanso puro e reflexivo.  
  
-É ele!-levantou-se de um pulo só, ficando reto e tenso como um principiante.Ajeitou as vestes, respirou fundo e longamente, e quase caiu no riso com sua própria pose.-Está perfeito!Boa-Sorte,Omi!-disse-se com um sorriso animado, e logo caiu na gargalhada por estar se auto-conselhando.-Que idiotice!-disse, numa voz esganiçada e confusa.  
  
Saiu correndo depressa, e abriu a porta num puxão violento, quase arrancando a maçaneta com uma fúria feroz.  
  
Ao se deparar com o semblante magnífico de Ken, que o aguardava com um sorriso lindo, quis desmaiar, a lenta e adorável difusão de sua beleza descolada e magnífica o alucinavam.  
  
"Como está bonito!"-pensou, incrédulo, admirado.Seu coração batia tão forte que quase o arrasou, e puniu-se por isso.  
  
Os cabelos em desalinho, caindo lindamente em sua testa, davam-lhe o contraste perfeito com sua pele de marfim, que tanto almejou tocar naquele momentos, e as roupas descoladas de um marrom ligeiramente claro eram a combinação perfeita para que estivesse irresistível.  
  
-Por que demorou tanto?Vamos!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Ai gente, desculpa por demorar a atualizar, sou uma tapada mesmo, gente, obrigada pelos comentários, fikei feliz á beça.  
  
E NÃO ESQUEÇAM D EXPOR SUAS OPINIÕES, ELOGIAR, BAIXAR O CACETE, RALHAR, SEJA O Q FOR, É MUITO IMPORTANTE PRA MIM^^  
  
Bjin  
  
Noite de Surpresas  
  
  
  
Ficou parado em frente á porta, estático, só admirando a beleza do acompanhante.Estava lindo á beirar a raia do inacreditável...todos os detalhes, até o último fio de cabelo castanho suave estava perfeito, e ele não podia esconder que estava adorando.Podia ficar ali eternamente, deliciando-se com o brilho e a intensidade que ele irradiava.  
  
  
  
-Oi, Omi!!!Já está pronto??Porque demorou???Esforcei-me tanto na pontualidade.  
  
  
  
Ken sorriu docemente ao rapaz, fazendo-o corar levemente com esse "surto de volta á realidade", pois estava sonhando acordado, afogado em seus pensamentos, enquanto se deliciava com aquele agradável vislumbre que pairava á frente de seus olhos, como um chamariz irresistível.Gaguejou sem querer, tropeçando nas palavras de uma forma que o tornava quase caricato, porém seus tropeços o faziam mais lindo e delicado, fazendo o outro rapaz não tirar o sorriso radiante dos lábios.  
  
  
  
-Oh,..Ah, é...err...Eu, eu estava me arrumando.-balbuciou.  
  
  
  
-Não pensei que estivesse levando tão á sério.-disse, sem retirar o sorriso hipnotizante da face.-Mas devo dizer que está incrivelmente bonito!-ponderou, como se fosse um comentarista esportivo analisando uma jogada de sucesso.-Se fosse um encontro real...  
  
  
  
-Se fosse um encontro real??O que quer dizer?-um brilho mágico percorreu-lhe as pupilas.  
  
  
  
Por um instante uma chama de satisfação e prazer deliciosos lhe perpassaram, como flechas prontas a serem fincadas em seu peito, para jamais serem retiradas.De uma forma tão inocente e sincera, os pequenos indícios começavam a remoer sua mente.  
  
"O que está acontecendo??No que estou pensando??-pensou, ligeiramente culpado.  
  
  
  
-Experimente e descubra.-respondeu, deixando um ar extremamente enigmático flutuando no ar.Puxou o garoto para fora e trancou a porta, vendo que se dependesse do desligado e pensativo rapaz, nunca passariam porta avante.Omi sentiu as bochechas arderem, e conseqüentemente Ken as notou rubras, e deu um sorrisinho simpático.  
  
  
  
-Aonde vamos, Ken-kun????-perguntou, resolvendo aproveitar o que o amigo estava prestes a lhe oferecer.  
  
  
  
Ken tirou uma das teimosas mechas suaves que lhe caíam impecavelmente sob o rosto lívido e altamente sensual.Omi olhou e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a molhar os olhos, fazendo-os embrasear.Estava tão encabulado que poderia até chorar.  
  
"Ele é tão lindo que chega á ser criminoso.Como posso resistir, Ken-kun!?"  
  
  
  
-Ao Luigi's...-respondeu vagamente.O rapaz arregalou os olhos.Ken havia planejado tudo com uma perícia meticulosa.Iriam ao restaurante mais caro e elegante da cidade, freqüentado pela elite local...Só imaginava a cara estupefata de inveja e surpresa que Yoji faria...pena que ficaria em casa, suportando a frieza glacial de Aya...mas mal sabia ele...  
  
  
  
-Ao Luigi's??Mas não é caro demais??  
  
-Qualquer sacrifício por você, Omi.Vamos comer em Paris se quiser.  
  
Imediatamente, a porta do táxi se abriu para ele.Ken o fazia se sentir estranhamente mimado...e amado.  
  
A forma e a essências de suas atitudes maravilhosas, eram seu encanto tentador...não conseguia mirar aquele rosto de uma beleza devastadora, sempre se sentia envergonhado, e começou a notar que o outro percebia sua reação amedrontada, porém, admirada e fascinada.  
  
  
  
"Céus!!!É uma armadilha sem volta, e eu já sou um refém perdido!"-imaginou, fitando novamente aqueles olhos afundando-se nos seus, como se procurassem um fato dentro de sua alma, de seu coração.  
  
  
  
-Ken-kun, isso é luxo demais...-disse, não acreditando nas próprias palavras.Os dois, impecáveis e magnificamente belos iriam ao restaurante mais freqüentado, passar um momento agradável como....amigos??  
  
  
  
Ele rapidamente pensou que gastaria um bocado de dinheiro, considerando que não era nenhum milionário tresloucado, e riu ao imaginar a cena caso a conta se tornasse astronômica, e pedir dinheiro emprestado seria o pior e mais esdrúxulo dos pecados.Se mataria diante de tal desordem, mas lhe parecia uma possibilidade divertida.Mas não se preocupava exclusivamente com isso...e logo voltou a mirar a janela negra que refletia a imagem imaculada e inconcebível do outro.  
  
"Amigos??"-pensou, rindo um pouco, fazendo aquela aura bem-humorada se instalar."Será mesmo??"  
  
  
  
Essa proposta inicial parecia estar se afastando e recuando pouco á pouco.Até o ponto de se manter distante.Contudo, essa hipótese parecia tentadora, praticamente irresistível, pois seus instintos já estavam insanos por ele...embora escondesse.Se fosse para saciar seu desejo, queria que sua amizade fosse para a cucuia!  
  
  
  
"Estranho....Porque diabos ele está tão desligado??"-puniu-se Ken, fazendo uma cara preocupada, ao ampara-lo novamente, o garoto chocou a cabeça no vidro, porém logo despertou, e fez uma cara desentendida e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente adorável, típica dele.E Ken amava ver aquele sorriso inocente e virginal naqueles lábios.  
  
-E aí??Não vai me mostrar as suas "táticas" em encontros!?-perguntou, abrindo os olhos e piscando divertido, forçando o outro a dar uma risada e enrubescer loucamente.-Não acredito que não tenha uma.Não nasci ontem, Omi.-cruzou os braços, esperando uma demonstração cinematográfica.  
  
  
  
Pela primeira vez na vida, achou que não resistiria á alguém.Especialmente agora, quando esse alguém era o próprio Ken, e isso avassalava seus sentidos, confusos e atordoados por tanta gentileza e deleite.Sentia-se um pequeno e indefeso ímã, atraído loucamente por uma grande e poderosamente encantadora barra de ferro.  
  
  
  
O Táxi parou á porta do restaurante, cuja iluminação ligeiramente sombria dava-lhe um aspecto confortável e romântico, combinado com todo o luxo e tranqüilidade que se instalava no lugar.  
  
  
  
-E aí??Vai me mostrar suas estratégias ou não?..Pode deixar, não irei roubá-las.-riu-se, sorrindo como uma criança travessa e provocadora, atiçando o outro a se unir nessa mesma onda de brincadeiras.Ken o estava convidando, e Omi o seguia sem sequer saber a direção, mas tateava junto á ele.E com aquele sorriso do tamanho do planeta se tornava cada vez mais complexo...  
  
  
  
-Tudo bem.-suspirou, as bochechas embraseando, mas resolveu compactuar, afinal, estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação.-Quando estamos chegando ou saindo...eu me aproximo bastante dessa pessoa...-fez o movimento conforme estava falando, e Ken sentiu a respiração falhar, quando o outro se aconchegava em seu peito delicadamente, mas de uma forma tão deliciosa e convidativa que ele não pode deixar de cair no truque.-E dou uma gemidinha bem baixa e suave...Mmmmmmmmmmmmm....  
  
  
  
Ken sentiu os céus caírem maciamente sobre ele.Embora o outro escondesse com maestria, era muito sensual e lascivo, por menos que quisesse, o fazia delirar.Omi se afastou com um sorriso infantil e satisfeito, e Ken ficou praticamente paralisado, sem palavras.  
  
  
  
-E aí??-perguntou, rindo como um bebê.-O que achou??  
  
  
  
-Estou pasmo...-respondeu, sem sequer mexer a boca direito.Omi riu da reação dele, e mostrou mais uma vez um sorriso atípico nos lábios....aquele sorriso interessado e devasso, que Ken nunca havia visto brotar nos lábios do garoto.  
  
"Parece que será uma noite de surpresas.."-pensou ele.  
  
  
  
-Porque não entramos??-e puxou Ken pelo braço, entrando acompanhados no restaurante.  
  
  
  
"Ufa, mal posso esperar..."-pensou, seguido de um suspiro deslumbrado.  
  
  
  
Os dois prosseguiram juntos, até uma mesa dupla, Ken, quase não resistindo á aquela serenidade insinuante do outro, estava abominavelmente desejável aquela noite, e o ambiente perfumado e requintado exaltava mais a sua placidez maravilhosa...  
  
Sentaram-se á mesa, os olhinhos brilhantes de Omi refletindo á luz e quase cegando Ken, que permanecia abismado, e totalmente atraído...  
  
  
  
-O que pediremos para o prato principal??-perguntou, folheando o menu com atenção religiosa.  
  
  
  
"Você!"-pensou automaticamente.  
  
  
  
-Hn...Que tal esse aqui á piamontese??-disfarçou, sob um calor momentâneo e incomodavelmente insuportável.Estava corando freneticamente.  
  
  
  
"Droga!!Por que isso está acontecendo?Eu nunca fiquei desconfortável e encabulado antes...."-pensou, com raiva de si, enquanto Omi fazia o pedido."O que tem de errado comigo???Droga."  
  
  
  
  
  
Conversavam com desenvoltura, e entre uma taça e outra, a empolgação e o entusiasmo aumentavam gradativamente....assim como a ardência, e o desejo profundo e hipnotizador, que já transparecia claramente.A cada olhar, e gesto de mãos, cada vez que as mãos deslizavam delicadamente pelos sedosos cabelos desgrenhados pela face, ambos estremeciam, e sentiam um calor penetrante e incontrolável subir pelo peito, e permanecer queimando ali.  
  
-Ken-kun, porque não demonstra suas habilidades pra mim???-disse, num sorriso abobado, contrastando muito com ele, realmente.Ken começou a ponderar sob a possibilidade de que Omi não estivesse mais tão sóbrio, e que o vinho não lhe fizera muito bem.Mas não deixava de ser uma oportunidade alucinante.  
  
-E porquê????Parecia tão rígido com essas coisas..-perguntou, meio descrente, meio maquiavélico.-Num encontro de amigos não se fazem esse tipo de coisa.  
  
-Mas foi você mesmo que disse que esse seria um encontro normal.-ponderou, num ar inteligente, e perspicaz.Levou a taça aos lábios, deixando-os rubros e uma perdição para Ken.-E eu já mostrei uma "cantada" que costumo usar....é sua vez..  
  
-Tudo Bem...mas não vá espalhar.-aconchegou a cadeira mais próxima dele, estreitando os olhares, e a distância parecia mais curta e aconchegante que nunca.Ken se alarmou quando sentiu o calor abrasador que emanava do corpinho de Omi, que sorria adoravelmente, num ar tão doce e angelical, que o deixava mais atraente e tentador que nunca.  
  
-Okay...  
  
-A propósito, Omi...No que estava pensando, hein??? -disse, num olhar desconfiado e sensual, que fez os nervos de Omi retesarem.  
  
-Ora, nada!-as bochechas afoguearam violentamente de novo, parecendo uma chaleira em ebulição.E obviamente, Ken havia notado, pois seu sorriso debochado se alargou.Omi decidiu entrar no jogo, pra ganhar.Queria reverter a situação a seu favor, embora não acreditasse muito que Ken deixasse barato.-Porque??O que VOCÊ estava pensando???Parecia tão distante.  
  
-E estava mesmo.-admitiu, um laivo de ironia e malícia nos lábios risonhos.  
  
-No quê?  
  
Em resposta, tomou a face de Omi entre as mãos.Sua pele alva parecia divinal, e o mero toque fez a respiração de Omi se esvair.  
  
"Cadê o ar?"-pensou, atônito e ao mesmo tempo inebriado pelo aroma masculino e almiscarado que emanava de seu corpo, o que o fez estremecer.  
  
-Em você.-disse, sem uma ponta de vergonha.Sorria com calor para Omi.O pulso do loirinho acelerava a cada sílaba.-Entre outras coisas...-pousou um dedo sob os lábios, num ar pensativo.-Acho que posso confiar isso a você, não??  
  
Omi sacudiu a cabecinha com tanta força que as mechas loiras e sedosas dançaram em torno do rosto.  
  
-Ótimo.Quer saber o que mais pensava a seu respeito?  
  
-Sim.-replicou, sem desgrudar os olhos dele.Estava completamente afogado num oceano de infinita lascívia, e aqueles olhos flamejantes o paralisaram, deixando-o desarmado.  
  
-Isso.  
  
Subitamente, num ímpeto avassalador, aproximou-se, e cobriu seus lábios sedentos sob os rubros e macios de Omi.Como numa descarga elétrica, um calor devastador percorreu seus corpos, estreitamente colados com o do outro, Omi podia sentir os músculos torneados abaixo á blusa.O contato e o atrito com a pele quente, e abrasadora o deixou atônito.E pouco á pouco o beijo se tornava mais ardente e enlouquecedor, as respirações ofegantes se embaraçavam entre o calor, e as carícias, as línguas que exploravam com voluptuosidade e malícia cada canto da boca, até que a distância entre eles fosse ínfima, e estivessem tão próximos, que nem notaram o envolvimento tão eufórico.  
  
Quando a intensidade amenizou, e acabaram por se separam, ambos sem fôlego, as pernas de Omi parecia gelatina sob o chão de madeira, e o corpo ainda estalava diante das sensações.Ken deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação e perversidade  
  
-Preciso ir ao banheiro...-mentiu, notando que cambaleava, e parecia ter engolido uma bola de golfe.Mas, o prazer que ele o proporcionava ao absorver toda a sua lascívia, que já era descomunal.  
  
-Aham...-respondeu, agora estreitando mas ainda a proximidade, e lhe arrancando um contido gemido, ao lamber-lhe com avidez a ponta da orelha, fazendo um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.  
  
Omi abriu a porta, quase a fazendo rachar de encontro a parede, e as pernas, bambas, estavam á ponto de ruir.  
  
Molhou as mãos com água gelada, e distribuiu um pouco na nuca e no rosto que queimavam.  
  
"Nossa....estou no céu.."-disse, num suspiro abobalhado, mas viu que as gotas percorriam as costas, tornando-se tão quentes e combustíveis quanto suas intenções.-"Ou será no inferno?.."  
  
Quando tornou a abrir a porta, um misto de pânico e incredulidade o tomou.Onde estava Ken???A mesa, com os copos ainda cheios de vinho pairavam num canto, mas Ken já não estava lá.Percorreu os olhos rapidamente por todas as mesas e garçons, mas não conseguiu localizar o que queria.Ken.  
  
-Se isso for alguma de suas piadas, Ken-kun...-sibilou, as lágrimas brotando como feixes luminosos dos olhinhos reluzentes.  
  
Quase congelou por dentro quando sentiu duas mãos acariciarem seu pescoço, num delicioso movimento, para cima e para baixo, sem pressa alguma, explorando maravilhosamente toda linha e reentrância, instigando um rio de sensações.Reconheceu aquele toque sôfrego que lhe despertava uma fome insaciável.  
  
-Procurando por mim??-murmurou, prendendo seus dedos contra os dele, e o trazendo consigo para dentro do banheiro vazio novamente, puxando-o suavemente, puxando seu quadril contra o dele, e Omi não protestou, apenas quis avançar com aquilo, até que fosse totalmente saciado.  
  
Sedento  
  
-Ken...?-ele trancou a porta com a pequena cadeira e a apoiou na porta.Conduziu Omi de volta ao banheiro, onde e revelou com um sorriso maldoso e travesso.Com os olhos fechados, surpreendeu-se ao reencontrá-lo, com a mesma pose divertida.-Por que sumiu!?!?  
  
-Foi uma brincadeira.-disse, ainda beijando seu pescoço, por todos os ângulos e planos, com voracidade.-Mas não pensei que cairia com tanta facilidade.  
  
A face enrubesceu novamente, mas agora com raiva.  
  
-Não gostei.Não faça isso.-disse, de mal- gosto e fez um biquinho de chateação.Ken se afastou um pouco, e o encarou, como um desafio.  
  
-Bem, podemos ir pra casa.Ler e assar biscoitos, o que acha??-disse, debochado.Omi deu um leve sorriso e abafou uma risada, tentando evitar o seu olhar.-Tentador, não?  
  
-Nãão, pára, Ken-kun!-implorou, aquele brilho imaculado o tomando de novo, e assaltando os sentidos de Ken.Esse, tratou de colar seus lábios com os dele, vendo a cara de espanto do garoto, e afundou a língua em sua boca, fazendo-o aceitar a avidez, e corresponder com voracidade, circulando delicadamente a língua pelo pescoço, pela orelha, arrancando um gemido ofegante do rapaz.  
  
-Não brinque mais comigo, tá?-pediu, com uma carinha imaculada, distribuindo beijos e carícias por todo o rosto radiante de Ken, quase lhe tirando o ar.  
  
-Se você sempre reagir assim....acho que ainda vou lhe pregar umas boas peças...-confessou, enquanto desabotoava a fina veste que cobria o corpinho alvo e mimoso e sutil de Omi, que estava em êxtase, ao abrir sua camisa, e descobrir a portentosa e linda musculatura, que representava uma tentação maravilhosa.Quando Ken lhe arrancou a calça, sentiu as entranhas se contraírem de volúpia, pedindo para serem saciadas, lhe despertando uma fome insaciável.Ardia-se em chamas por dentro, e queria se queimar o quanto pudesse.Esse fogo já fazia parte de seu corpo, desde que o parceiro se aproximasse dele, um centímetro que fosse.  
  
-Não é engraçado.Mas dessa vez eu até posso fazer uma exceção.-um sorrisinho angelical e ao mesmo tempo maroto lhe acendeu nas faces, enquanto seus corpos se moldavam colados, perfeitamente, as peles se tocando maliciosamente, e o atrito proporcionando o prazer inesquecível.  
  
-Pra mim?-fingiu uma súbita surpresa.-Que honra!-retribuiu o olhar sôfrego e sedento.-Mas eu posso ser um bom garoto, Omi-chan...  
  
-Ah é?-apoiou-se em seus ombros, roçando os lábios rubros e desesperados suavemente.-Assim eu espero.  
  
-Posso me comportar desde já!-fingiu doçura e ingenuidade.-Lhe garanto!  
  
-Sério?Então me mostre seu repentino progresso, Ken-kun.  
  
Ken abocanhou a ereção que se já mostrava crescente, escondida sob as calças do garoto.Com lascívia e uma habilidade enlouquecedora, explorou todos os ângulos possíveis, fazendo o parceiro delirar, e sentir o sangue palpitando nas veias.  
  
-Hmm....será que o bom-menino merece alguma coisa?  
  
Omi se apoiava na pia de mármore, segurando-se para não desabar.Ainda estava preenchido pelo mar de malícia e sensações insanas dentro dele.  
  
-Uh...por essa eu não esperava...-sibilou.Ken o puxou contra si, e invadiu suas coxas, suas pernas, encaixando-as e abrindo-as contra as suas, fazendo o sentir um volume tentador entre as pernas, mas a cada toque se sentia mais excitado e abrasado por dentro.  
  
-E por essa?Você esperava?  
  
Ofegante, sibilou, quase sem forças para se apoiar nele:  
  
-Er...Ah...Confesso, que esperava.Mas achei meio improvável....  
  
O rapaz pressionava Omi contra o ventre, fazendo-o produzir um som de êxtase e exasperação.Omi estava á ponto de ultrapassar os limites.O prazer dele, alimentava o outro.Suplicou pelos lábios deles, sua língua, e o beijou avidamente, entreabrindo os lábios que se curvavam num sorriso coberto de malícia, e que conseguia produzir efeitos catastróficos nele.  
  
-Me sinto mais vivo que nunca.-disse, com um sorriso entorpecido, porém encantador.-Por favor, Ken-kun, não pare.Não quero que vá embora...nunca...-mas logo suas palavras se transformaram em gemidos, cobertos pela lascívia e volúpia que acompanhavam Ken, intensificando as estocadas, os movimentos mais ligeiros, e mais sensuais e extremamente prazerosos, quase pecaminosos.  
  
Omi cedia, e se entregava ás carícias ousadas do amante, pouco preocupando-se que se encontravam num banheiro de restaurante!Frio, estranho e nem um pouco romântico ou original....mas o momento mágico e criminoso, tornava o ambiente mais perfeito que nunca, e Omi se apoiava na fria pia de mármore branco brilhante para não desabar de prazer alucinante.As respirações estavam mais entrecortadas e falhas que nunca, e o suor de um e misturava á pele do outro.  
  
Quando alcançaram o auge, Omi pôde sentir o líquido quente e inebriante dentro de si, algo totalmente distinto e delicioso.Ken estava exausto, porém um sorriso gentil não descolava do rosto.Omi sentiu as pernas bambearem, e parecerem pudim ao tocar no chão direito.  
  
-Omi...você está bem?-apesar da expressão saciada e inteiramente contente, parecia ligeiramente abatido e tonto.  
  
-Melhor do que imagina.É só uma tontura.-cambaleou para trás, sendo amparado pelos braços fortes e viris de Ken.  
  
-Uma grande tontura.-corrigiu.-Vou te vestir.E não se mexa, ouviu?Fique paradinho aí, e vamos pra casa, ficar juntos debaixo do cobertor.-disse, ternamente, fazendo o amante sorrir ao ouvir o tom preocupado e sério.  
  
Ken colocou as roupas elegantes novamente, e foi rapidamente ao caixa, pegar a conta, para voltarem á casa.Não notou os olhares curiosos das pessoas, ao verem o sorriso abobalhado e excessivamente contente e sereno nos lábios dele.  
  
Omi vestia a blusa fina e ajeitava os cabelos desalinhados, quando Ken abriu a porta abruptamente.  
  
-Ai...Que susto!!!-afirmou, sobressaltado.-O que houve, Ken-kun!?!?-perguntou, vendo o pequeno sorriso amarelo e encabulado do outro, que coçou os cabelos com displicência.  
  
-Er.....Omi-chan....Comemos demais....Não tem 500 ienes pra me emprestar???-pediu.  
  
Omi deu uma risada alta.  
  
-Claro.Pode pegar.-jogou a carteira, com um sorriso afetuoso.  
  
Vontades  
  
Omi se atirou na cama, exausto, e nem tirou as roupas, o corpo dolorido demais para retira-las.Não se lembrou de nunca ter dormido tão pesadamente, e esqueceu-se completamente da presença d Ken ali, que ficou contemplando o sono celestial do garoto.  
  
Quando os cortantes raios matinais do sol invadiram as cortinas, remexeu-se preguiçosamente entre os lençóis, sem a mínima vontade de sair dali, satisfeito pelas deliciosas e quase irreais lembranças da noite passada.  
  
-Hmmmmmm.....-deslizou a mão pela cama, procurando algum corpo aquecido para abraçar, mas a irritação o abateu quando concluiu que era o único ali.-Ken?  
  
"Baka.Baka"-pensou, incomodado.  
  
Levantou-se com abatimento, e foi até o banheiro, observar o estado deplorável em que se encontrava.Ainda com as roupas da última noite, os cabelos em estado intrigantemente desgrenhados e arrepiados.Despiu-se rapidamente, e entrou para um tépido e confortante banho.Esperou até as gotas abrasantes escorregarem pelo corpo esguio, trilhando um caminho saboroso, que alguém adoraria percorrer sofregamente.  
  
Começou a cantarolar algo, distraidamente, enquanto as gotas amaciavam as mechas aloiradas, desciam lentamente pelo pescoço, até atingir o abdome.  
  
Subitamente, duas mãos se prenderam em sua cintura, pressionando com uma intensidade tão veemente que eram claras as intenções.  
  
Omi berrou, tomado de pavor, e logo imaginou que seria um ladrão, ou coisa do gênero.Esqueceu-se de olha pra trás e confirmar quem era.Quando ia aplicar um golpe certeiro na criatura, esta tapou sua boca e prendeu os braços frágeis nos dele.  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmmm....-sibilou, em pânico.  
  
Encharcado, assustado e completamente nu e desamparado, virou-se bruscamente em direção ao homem, e teve uma vontade irresistível de socá-lo.Grande parte das melenas douradas e molhadas cobriam o rosto, dificultando a visão do garoto, que desviou os cabelos macios pra trás, demonstrando impaciência.  
  
-Essa sua mania de me dar sustos está começando a me frustrar...-ponderou, voltando ao chuveiro.-Não faça mais isso!-o tom de voz soou mais como um pedido do que uma ordem.  
  
-Como você é temperamental de manhã...-ronronou, compartilhando a ducha também.Logo, os dois já estavam molhados, gotejando sob a água corrente.  
  
-Eu não sou temperamental.-replicou, com um sorriso displicente.-São as atitudes das pessoas que me fazem assim...-começou a ensaboar-se, percorrendo os mais variado caminhos pelo corpo desejoso.As mãos resvalaram pelo pescoço, fazendo pequenas bolhas aromáticas, até abranger os ombros e ser massageado com aptidão no peito nu, que depois foi enxaguado ligeiramente pela água quente.  
  
-E se eu fizer isso...-sugeriu o outro, aproximando-se maliciosamente, e roçando a ereção iminente que despontava, alucinante, nas costas do garoto, que gemeu silenciosamente, deixando o sabonete tombar no chão.-O que o meu temperamental Omi vai fazer?-o garoto sorriu sugestivamente, enquanto Ken distribuía lambidas abusadas em seu pescoço, cursando-o com a língua voraz e esperta, deixando um rastro de desejo por onde passava e vislumbrando o garoto mais uma vez, com tanta eficácia e entusiasmo.Omi gemeu alto e alucinadamente, entregando-se.  
  
-Aí está a resposta...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Você ouviu?-indagou, animado, levantando-se de um pulo só.  
  
-O quê?-o ruivo replicou, meio aborrecido.-Pirou de vez?-o olhou com irritação, perguntando-se porque ele tinha que ser tão impulsivo e inconseqüente algumas vezes.  
  
-Baka!Não acredito que não consegue ouvir!  
  
O puxou pelo pulso, levando-o até a porta do banheiro, onde encostou levemente o ouvido, apoiando-se nas beiradas da porta, meticulosamente, sem fazer nenhum ruído.  
  
-Agora pode ouvir?-um sorriso mal-intencionado despontou nos lábios.  
  
Aya fez a mesma coisa, e os lábios se entreabriram num protesto, impressionado.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Omi explorava toda a extensão do membro rijo e latejante de Ken, que gemia descontroladamente, admirado com a agilidade do menino.Envolveu a glande rósea com os lábios, para depois sugar desenfreadamente, enquanto Ken se asfixiava entre as batidas descompassadas que despontavam no peito.Gemeu com tudo isso, entregando-se ao prazer desmedido que o pequeno demoniozinho lhe provocava com aptidão descomunal.Não conseguiu se conter, e um gemido de enlouquecido e maligno prazer explodiu pra fora da garganta, fazendo o outro cobrir sua boca com a mão, abafando o som.  
  
-Shhhhh....-os lábios se desviaram do alvo principal, róseos e úmidos de saliva quente.-Ficou doido?Se nos escutarem a situação não vai ficar muito boa!  
  
-Dane-se.-respondeu prontamente, deslizando a mão habilidosa pelas carnes palpitantes e chamativas, insinuantes, grudadas no seu corpo ensopado de suor e a umidade no banheiro.-Agora, quer deixar de ser tão precavido!Qual é o problema que "eles" nos vejam?  
  
Fechou os lábios nos deles, procurando-os com fúria.  
  
-Podem querer fazer o mesmo.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Eu me recuso á ficar aqui!Isso é humilhante.-resmungou o ruivo, os braços cruzados com indignação, enquanto Yoji segurava um riso que brotava nos lábios, apertando os olhos por entre a fechadura.  
  
-Tonto!Nunca soube o que é diversão?-um sorriso abobalhado despontou no semblante extrovertido, e puxou o ruivo pelo pulso, obrigando-o a se abaixar, possibilitando uma visão mais nítida do que acontecia, enquanto os dois dividiam os espaços, sem perder um instante.-Olha só...a criança aprende rápido, não concorda?-complementou com uma risadinha afeminada e cheia de excitação.  
  
-Eu não acredito que está fazendo isso, Yoji...-pousou a mão nas têmporas, com um olhar de quem sabe das coisas.-Sinceramente, sabia que era enxerido, mas está passando dos limites...  
  
-Calado!-ordenou, sem perder um movimento, apertando os olhos para acompanhar tudo, diante da porta entreaberta, procurando não produzir nenhum ruído alarmante.-Apenas olhe...e aprecie...  
  
=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Posicionou-se languidamente na entradinha umedecida e desatou num ritmo tranqüilo, suave e prazeroso, até que a força das sensações que corriam como eletricidade por suas veias lhe permitissem um movimento mais afoito e ávido por um prazer maior, alternando-se com as estocadas violentas, dando-lhe a sensação que iria morrer ali mesmo, mas uma força maior, deliciosamente possessiva e confusa ordenou que continuasse a invasão, entrelaçando as carnes suadas e nuas num compasso frenético e atrevidamente sensual, que já se tornava atração coletiva.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Não pôde evitar se sentir excitado, ao ver aquela cena, num misto de choque e sensualidade irremediáveis.A ereção inevitável já despontava na calça, mas não desgrudava os olhos da fechadura, sem deixar que um detalhe passasse despercebido pelos olhos, e os gemidos, á essas horas, altos de bom som, eram altamente audíveis, e incitavam qualquer um com a ressonância das vozes, possuídas pela insanidade e prazer perverso do momento.Os clamores e os suspiros de volúpia entravam e saíam dos ouvidos, prendendo sua atenção, mesmo contra a sua vontade.  
  
-Hmmmmmm....Parece que as asas do anjinho estão sendo picotadas....-comentou o playboy, inclinando-se para ver melhor.  
  
Yoji dava risadinhas controladas, abafando a voz para não ser identificado, mas o sorriso malicioso que despontava no canto dos lábios era visível.  
  
-Yoji, vamos dar o fora...  
  
-Ah, agora vai dar uma de menino comportado?-olhou-o com sarcasmo na voz.-Francamente, Aya...Confessa, vai, eu sei que você também quer ver.  
  
Sentiu instantaneamente o sangue borbulhar com fúria.  
  
-Não sou abelhudo como você!  
  
-Pode não ser abelhudo, não...-riu desenfreadamente.-Mas que está excitado, está, meu caro!-apontou para a ereção descomunal que despontava na calça do rapaz, sem cerimônias. 


End file.
